Hist
Relatively little is known about the Hist. They are sentient trees that are native to black marsh. They are first mentioned and wrongly referenced in 2E 864, in the Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition, where it is written that Argonians are rarely seen outside of their homeland, except for a relatively intelligent strain called the Hist. Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Wild Regions The guide further adds that they are "repulsive, but peaceful enough to be tolerated among the human kingdoms, and can be found as far as western Hammerfell".. It has also been suggested that the Hist are the "Trees of Argonia" The Annotated Anuad (today known as the Black Marsh). This is the more accepted theory. Biology It is also beleived and referenced that the Hist tree is intelligent and is conscious. And there roots are buried in the "soft white stone of the marsh".http://www.imperial-library.info/content/infernal-city The Hist are thought to share a mind or have a hive mind ability. Though they share a mind it is possible for one to 'go rogue' and "escape itself." In such instances, the Hist purge the rogue tree. This last happened to a tree in Lilmoth over 300 years ago. The current Lilmoth Hist grows from part of its root. The Hist possesses hallucinogenic properties when used by non-Argonian species, causing them to perceive civilians and actual enemies alike as hostile to them. Only Argonians may ingest the Hist sap to feel its full effects without negative reaction. The Hist also seem to have the ability to communicate telepathically with people who inject their tree sap. http://www.imperial-library.info/content/infernal-city History They are believed to have been around since the time of the creation of Nirn, and this has since been confirmed by such sources as the Third Edition of the Pocket Guide to the Empire, where it is confirmed that they, rather than the Aldmer or the Nedics, were likely the original forms of life on Tamriel.Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras. As the apparent first inhabitants of Nirn they are believed to have created the Argonian race. http://www.imperial-library.info/content/infernal-city In Cyrodiil, a group of mercenaries known as the Blackwood Company used the sap from a Hist Tree to give themselves bloodlust and strength in battle. This caused them to have hallucinations, and forced the Hero of Kvatch to destroy the tree. It is believed that the Hist were able to prophesies that coming of the Oblivion crisis, and were able to call back the "people" back to Black Marsh, and were able to co-ordinate the defense of Black Marsh and defeated the forces of Mehrunes Dagon. They also "drove the Empire into the sea, and laid waste to their ancient enemies in Morrowind."http://www.imperial-library.info/content/infernal-city Deities The Argonians of Black Marsh worship this unique and intelligent tree as a almighty power that guides and creates their souls. What little information is known on the worship of this tree by the Argonians, it is confirmed that this represents the core of Argonian religion and culture. In fact, Argonian hatchlings drink the sap of the hist at birth and infancy. According to legend, the sap of the hist tree when consumed gives the hatchling it's soul, and when that Argonian dies, his soul travels back to it's hist tree and is stored until another hatchling drinks that hist and is given it's soul, creating a cycle of rebirth.http://www.imperial-library.info/content/infernal-city Mystery It is further mentioned later on when it states: Rumors and speculation also abound regarding the '''Hist', a species of giant spore tree growing in the innermost swamps of Argonia. Some have maintained that natives worship the trees; others claim the trees are, in fact, a sentient race, more ancient than all the races of man and mer. No reliable accounts of expeditions into central Argonia exist to lend credence to these claims, and modern Argonians are reticent to speak of the mysterious trees'' Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Black Marsh Gallery Elder scrolls online Hist Tree concept.jpg|Concept art of a Hist tree from the Elder Scrolls Online Behind the Scenes *Marobar Sul's book series, Ancient Tales of the Dwemer mentions Hist, in the Second Book, and suggest that the Argonians are co-dependent on the Hist Ancient Tales of the Dwemer, Part II *They are mentioned in the Infernal City series: References Category:Lore Category:Races